Just Business
by rosso-bass
Summary: An attempt has been made on the life of Don Vito Corleone, and Luca Brasi wastes no time in hunting the culprits. PreGodfather.


Just Business

AN: This does not refer to the shooting of Don Corleone in the movie, as Luca Brasi was dead then. Readers of the book will remember that the Don was shot once before in a war with the families. This refers to that incident.

Luca Brasi stopped on the other side of the street, and tipped his fedora a bit, letting the heavy rain run off. His small alert eyes looked at the quaint house, and he scowled. He did not need to check the address again; this was the place. It was called an assignment, he was told to keep it to business, but it was very much personal for Luca Brasi.

Luca Brasi didn't forgive, and he certainly did not forget.

The honorable Don was Luca's patron saint. He had arranged for Luca's prison sentence to be suspended, and for no apparent reason. He suspected that perhaps the Don had wanted to buy his loyalty, if that was the case, that was fine by Luca. He was a man devoid of temptation, devoid of greed. He was bound only by deed, and ruled only by the Godfather.

And now, on this day, Luca Brasi intended to live up to his reputation of dedication to the head of the Corleone family. Of the six men involved in the attempt on the great Don's life, five were dead in the space of hours, all by Luca's hand.

With the others, it had been business. They had gotten off lucky. After all, it was what was expected of them. They were enemies of Don Vito Corleone; naturally they sought his demise. This last one however, was the traitor. The one who sold out the Don. His death would not be pleasant.

Luca felt at the gun in his belt, and felt his coat pocket to make sure the vegetable knife was there. He smirked, and walked to the darkened house. Since the shooting of the Don, the traitor, Joey "Flappers" Trapani had moved; went into hiding at the first place he could find. His efforts were futile against a ravenous killer like Luca, as he was soon to find out.

Luca mounted the steps to the door and hit his fist against the door once. Nobody came to the door, as expected. He tried the knob and found it locked. Nearby, he found a crowbar somebody had been using on their automobile. He retrieved it, and jammed it into the crevice between the door and the frame. He heaved, and the bolt broke, the door slid open. Despite the loud noise, Luca's target was still fast asleep. He could hear the little rat snoring loudly. Luca walked with audible steps, kicking aside empty bottles of alcohol. The room was dark, lit only by a single lamp plugged into the wall near the door.

His target slept on a mattress on a floor, a smell of alcohol radiating off of him. Luca looked at him with disgust, and drew out the vegetable knife in his pocket. He would enjoy this. He stepped to the side of the mattress and kneeled down. Joey lay on his back, his arms spread out like a bird. Luca took one of the smooth hands in his own, and flipped the knife so he held it in an overhand slash position. He brought the knife down into Joey's hand, pinning it to the ground. Joey woke instantly, screaming in surprised pain and fear. Luca produced the stub-nosed revolver and shot the man's shins. He gagged him and hauled him off the bed. He was thrashing wildly, but was already losing strength. Either way, Luca was monstrous in his strength. Luca carried Joey to the nearby stairs and threw him down. He cracked and flailed as he rolled, and he lay in a broken heap at the bottom, moaning feebly.

Luca trailed after him at his own leisurely pace, putting his gloves on as he went. This was where it got particularly bloody. The vegetable knife was still stuck in Joey's hand. Luca stopped at the foot of the stairs, and knelt. He ripped out the knife, and Joey gave another whimper of pain. Luca used one hand and propped up the knife on the concrete floor of the basement. With the other, he seized Joey's head. With animal strength, he pulled Joey closer to the knife, stopping just short of it. He lifted Joey's head, and looked into his fearful, pained eyes.

"The Don sends his regards," Luca said coldly, without a hint of emotion. He took Joey's head, and slid the knife through his mouth slowly. He began to moan as the knife cut through his lip and blood started to flood the basement floor. He slid Joey's head farther on the blade until he was screaming loudly. With erratic jerking movements, Luca began to push the knife further into Joey's head, breaking through the flesh in the throat. Joey was screaming, gurgling, flailing his broken limbs pathetically. With a last thrust, Luca jammed Joey's head onto the blade, and it severed his spinal cord.

Joey fell limp, bleeding a flood across the flat surface. Luca stood. His pants were soaked with blood. He dusted himself off, and climbed the stairs.

_At least it's raining, _he thought.

Santino Corleone picked up the morning's paper, and grimaced, though with satisfaction. Last night's events had made front page news. Understandably.

**6 Gruesome Murders in Same Day**

**Mob activity suspected**

The front page read, and the picture showed six bodies laid out side-by-side on metal tables, covered in sheets. Only the feet showed.

Luca had made certain that his father was avenged, but his brutality was disturbing. What would happen if their family ever provoked his wrath?

Nevertheless, he thanked God for his father's guardian angel, or demon.


End file.
